


Ever Since Yesterday

by messysart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, Karasuno Team - Freeform, M/M, Missing Persons, Oblivious Hinata, anxious, missing Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messysart/pseuds/messysart
Summary: The Karasuno Volleyball Club is face to face with the fact that their overly energic member is missing since the day before. There really shouldn't be a reason for Hinata to not return, let alone miss practice. What happened to him last night? Where is he?And can they even find him?





	1. The Morning's Shock

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a very small story to pass the time and feel relaxed enough to write more stories. So excuse my bad description as you read. I'll leave you alone now!

Kageyama walked to the school feeling a little weird. Normally, by the side of the traffic lights, his small race with Hinata would begin and he would feel somehow even more energized than before. Though even if he walked by himself to the school gate, Hinata was nowhere to be found. Maybe he really did win this time by coming earlier. Wait, no way. He probably just fell asleep reading some shoujo manga or something. He would see him after practice anyway so he kept walking to his class, uneasy. 

 

He visited his classroom to demand Hinata to do some passing practice downstairs but when he actually saw that the seat the ginger-haired shrimp was empty, he had to blink twice. Hinata ACTUALLY wasn't here. He didn't come to the practice?

 

After a long and boring schedule of classes, he immediately skidded through the hallways and changed in the room. It was bizarrely tidy, considering Hinata and Tanaka normally messed the place up so much that the team found a missing shirt or pants somewhere around here every week or so. That meant that Hinata still wasn't here yet, which was supposed to be impossible by the way. He was sure that Hinata ditched classes and came to school at last minute to join in on the training. He picked up the volleyball cart and started spiking as he waited. He really needed a mini-match with his teammates by now since volleyball was fun when there was competition but he had to wait until at least five more people showed up. Sugawara showed up ten minutes later; talking to someone about something, looking tense. He looked the first year who waited patiently as if he wanted an answer from Suga.

 

"So he didn't come for the rest of the day either? No. No, Yamaguchi said he didn't see him either. We will make sure to call you if we hear from him Hinata-san. Of course. Have a good day..."

 

Yamaguchi fiddled with his hands behind the gray-haired boy, feeling somehow guilty. Kageyama looked puzzled since he didn't get the conversation at all. It seemed like he was talking to the dumbass' mother but what for? Before he had a chance to ask, Suga motioned for him to continue with what he was doing, saying he was going to explain everything when the team gets here. 

 

Now that just made things more confusing.

 

After the team was in their sportswear and sitting on the floor and waiting for the long-awaited talk, Coach Ukai broke the silence by saying: " Apparently Hinata did not go back to his house yesterday after going out for his daily bike ride. Her mother said that he also didn't take his phone with him like usual so there was no way to contact him that way." 

 

Everyone was just too stunned to say anything. They knew for a fact that it couldn't have been on his own will since even though he was a dumbass at times, Hinata cared so much about his family and he would never leave them for something so trivial. So he probably had a problem returning or he just didn't realize what time it was. Even if Ukai told everyone that they could continue their training like always and that the teachers could take care of this, almost everyone was determined to find the boy and knock some sense into him. 

 

Kageyama was going to grab him by the neck and serve him to the other side of the court. The rest had a laugh until they realized that he was completely serious. They just hoped that Kageyama wouldn't be the one to find his first.


	2. When Things Are Cleared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was he actually doing though?

Kageyama wanted to go find the idiot of a spiker by himself but the captain absolutely refused, saying the shrimp needed a scolding before Kageyama decided to kill him without a thought. So he assigned Tanaka to go with him much to the latter's dismay. He was out there throwing a tantrum until Sugawara said "to himself": "The future ace should be able to pull the team together and help out in difficult situations. After that, he was more than pumped to go as a dependable senpai.

 

Kageyama knew from a fact that Hinata usually took the mountain road to go to his house so they decided to look there for clues. At first, it was nothing but tiring as they practically crawled to the top. The road ahead was not meant to be for walking so they grumbled as they looked around the road, not really knowing what to look for. After another kilometer or so though, they saw a glimpse of red by the bushes. Hoping it was Hinata's ridiculously spiky hair they ran to that direction, praying to the volleyball gods for this fools' errands to finish. What they actually find was much more concerning than an idiot.

 

It was Hinata's bike. 

 

The front tire of the said bike was covered with blood. They couldn't figure out what could have happened and that was more worrisome since Tanaka had a colorful imagination. Kageyama took out his phone to call the coach and explain to him what they had found but the older took the device from him. He also asked not to tell anyone about this until they find more clues to back it up since it would just cause chaos in the already chaotic volleyball team. Azumane-san probably couldn't handle the anxiety at that rate. 

 

They came to the conclusion that the Hinata household probably checked the rest of the road since it was close to their house and they wouldn't find anything. So they decided to go down into the city to ask people if they have ever seen him. They informed the team about where they were going to check and started asking around.

 

"Excuse me, have you seen a bright spiky-haired guy who is shorter than middle schoolers but is actually a high schooler?"

 

It was really fortunate the shorty had such distinctive features.

 

They had no luck so far until an old woman told them that she saw a red-haired guy with blood on his shirt carrying something. They hoped it was the right guy as they followed her advice to check the hospital. When they asked the receptionist about the name, she told the two that they were no patients with that name currently resting. She also checked the calendar and confirmed that nobody came the night before either. The two were tired and at a loss. 

 

The other groups were texting on the chat to see if anything they found were useful to the other. Nishinoya texted that they heard some kids saw him but it was just when he was riding his bike, so it didn't help with their current problem. Tanaka also said something about the bike being in the bushes but didn't tell the whole truth. Kageyama was getting more pissed at the fact that everybody was missing practice because of this. He really wanted to hear Hinata's bullshit excuse after they found him. Just as they were about to return to the school, a small girl came up to them and told them that he saw a short guy carry a kitten around, freaking out. 

 

They went and checked the losest vet nearby. The guy at the front desk told them that there was a kitten who was treated yesterday night and that a small child left after he waited for the kitten's results. Said child was probably Hinata, which meant the search was close to over. They learned that the night crew let the child sleep here since it was so late in the night. When they were accepted into checking the room, they saw Hinata sleeping with the kitten on his stomach. Kageyama was about to kick him awake but Tanaka stopped him.

 

He kicked him first.

 

The kitten on top of him was startled by the sudden movement and jumped off. Hinata gasped awake and looked around the room, surprise evident on his face when he came face to face with the demon setter and his terrifying senpai. He asked why they were here and instantly started getting scolded. He admitted that he hadn't realized it had become so late and that he felt so guilty after accidentally hurting the lone kitten on the road.

 

"He looked cold and hurt so I was scared and ran here! I slept a bit late so I kinda slept through the classes and nobody woke me up..."

 

They dragged his ass back to the school and he had countless amounts of scoldings from all kinds of people. He apologized for making everyone worried and for postponing practice. 

 

He still had to go through the punishment by Kageyama which was somehow approved by Sawamura though.


End file.
